


I'm Not Sick, I Swear.

by bgltlena



Series: WayHaught Oneshots [8]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: But also hella stubborn, Canon Divergence - Waverly never touched the goo, F/F, Fluff, Nicole is sick, Waverly just wants to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgltlena/pseuds/bgltlena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't get sick," Nicole says. "I don't have time to be sick." However, this Black Badge stuff has been tough on her, and Nicole is, well, sick. But she'll be damned if she lets it get the best of her. She has work to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Sick, I Swear.

**Author's Note:**

> Had this little idea earlier... Wanted to write it straightaway!

Nicole's eyes snapped open when she heard her alarm beeping loudly on her nightstand. She went to hit the snooze button, but for some odd reason, she felt... weak? Frail, almost? Almost like she had worked out hard the day before and was extra sore. That was strange, as her previous day had been very calm and relaxed. She slowly got out of bed, coughed a little, and made her way over to her bathroom. Glancing in the mirror, she noticed that she looked very pale. Ghastly even. She ran a brush through her hair and went to get dressed.

Nicole's drive up to the station was rather uneventful, she arrived and headed into the back offices. It'd been about three weeks since she had officially become Agent Nicole Haught of the Black Badge Division, and although it had been hard work so far, she'd enjoyed every second of it. Not only was she getting more experienced, she was getting to spend a lot more time around Waverly. Speaking of Waverly, the girl was sitting on a desk facing away from Nicole at the back of the office, mulling over a folder containing research over a revenant that had been giving them trouble. The taller girl walked up behind her and rested her chin on her shoulder.

"Whatcha working on?"

"Translating the papers we found in that revenant's lair, trying to see if there are any clues that might help us with the one we're hunting now."

Nicole kissed her neck gently, and Waverly turned around to face her. The smaller girl smiled but then looked shocked.

"Nicole, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm fine," she said softly. Seeing Waverly's expression, she added "Really, I am."

"Okay, but you look like, super pale."

The redhead kissed her on the nose, making her giggle.

"I'm fine, baby."

Nicole walked to the other side of the room to grab a donut, coughing into her sleeve. Waverly raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Nicole grabbed a donut out of the box, the last powdered sugar donut, then went to sit down. Just as Nicole sank her teeth into the donut, Wynonna walked in. She glanced over at Waverly and Nicole before making her way over to the box of donuts. She reached down but her hand hesitated over the box. Wynonna looked from the box, to the donut in Nicole's hand, then back to the box. When she looked up again, she had replaced her blank expression with a death glare.

"Nicole."

"Yeah, Wynonna?"

"You took the last powdered sugar donut."

"I did."

"That was my donut."

"I don't think it had your name on it."

Wynonna just stared at her.

"Plus, you should just be mad at Doc for eating the other three."

Wynonna just grumbled a bit and grabbed a chocolate donut instead.

"I'm gonna run to the bathroom," Nicole said, having finished her donut. She tried to stand up but almost immediately fell back down.

"Haught, you okay?" Wynonna asked, a note of concern breaking through her frustrated expression.

"I'm fine, just a little, uh, light-headed."

"Hung over?"

"No, I don't know what it is. I'm fine though."

Waverly sighed. "Nicole, you're sick."

"I'm not sick, I don't _get_ sick. Ever."

"Never?" Wynonna asked.

"Never have."

Waverly looked a bit bewildered, she got sick pretty often. "You know, come to think of it, I've known you for quite a while now and I've never seen you even get a cold."

Nicole just nodded. "It's because I don't get sick. I don't have time to get sick. Therefore I am not sick."

She stood up, slowly that time. Then she ran into the doorframe. Wynonna, of course, let out a loud cackle of laughter. Waverly gasped and ran over to her.

"Nicole!"

"My uh, depth perception, is a little off," she stuttered, a little dizzy from her collision. "I'm fine."

"Nicole, you're sick."

"I'm not."

"You are, and you need to go home so you don't infect the rest of us," Wynonna quipped, halfway through her donut.

"I'm fine, Wynonna. I can't infect you if I'm not sick."

Wynonna groaned.

"Today's a planning day. We only really need myself and Dolls actually in the office. You two, get out of here. Waverly, make her some goddamn soup or something."

Waverly laughed and took Nicole by the arm, cutting off her protest.

"Let's go, babe."

They left the room, Nicole throwing one last scowl at Wynonna who just laughed and said something along the lines of "Get your asses out of here." Nicole followed Waverly out to her car, and went to get into the driver's seat.

"Uh-uh. No," Waverly snapped, getting a questioning look from Nicole. "You just ran into a doorframe. You're not driving."

Nicole sighed and walked over to the other side of the car. They drove to the Earp homestead mostly in silence, other than Nicole's coughing. When they arrived, Nicole went to hop out of the car but fell on her face.

"Nicole!" Waverly exclaimed, startled.

Nicole grumbled something along the lines of "uh... 'm fine," and Waverly ran over to help her up. Once Nicole was on her feet, the smaller girl reached up to press the back of her hand to Nicole's forehead.

"Babe, you're burning up."

Nicole started to protest again, but as she began walking, she stumbled again. Waverly caught her that time, and met the taller girl's eyes with a stern look in her own.

"Okay, fine," Nicole said, finally accepting Waverly's help.

Waverly helped her all the way inside and laid her down on the couch.

"I'm going to make you some soup. And you had better stay right there."

Nicole grumbled a little but accepted her instructions. She settled back into the couch, and Waverly tossed a blanket over her. The youngest Earp started to walk away, but Nicole stopped her.

"Wait, Waverly?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you bring me some pajamas or something? This uniform isn't the most comfortable thing."

"Sure, babe."

She disappeared for a moment, then returned with a pair of shorts and a tanktop.

"You can change while I make your soup, okay?"

Nicole, whose sickness had really set in, just nodded.

Waverly walked into the kitchen, and Nicole slipped into the pajamas, more easily said than done. She had just finished when Waverly came back into the room with a piping hot bowl of chicken noodle soup.

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

Nicole nodded, reaching out to take the soup from Waverly.

"Well, what movie?"

"Uh, can we watch _RENT_ again?"

"We watched that two days ago, babe."

"I know. That's why I said 'again.'"

Waverly sighed. "Alright. But only because you're sick so I basically don't have a choice."

Nicole smirked and got started eating the soup - or tried to, at least. It was still scalding hot, and she burned her tongue.

Waverly, after making sure she was okay, laughed. Nicole just pouted as her girlfriend put in the movie. Waverly pressed play and moved over to sit next to Nicole on the couch. About ten minutes into the movie, Nicole had finished her soup. She put the empty bowl on the table, then moved closer to Waverly. After another little while of quietly watching the movie, they had shifted into a more comfortable position, they had laid down and Nicole was holding Waverly like a teddy bear. At that point they had gotten to the bit of the movie where Maureen and Joanne sing "Take Me or Leave Me." Of course, Waverly decided to sing along, this being her favorite song in the movie. Once the song was over, both girls were cracking up laughing. Waverly could sing very well, but not when she was trying to impersonate Maureen. And Nicole had tried to jump in to sing Joanne's part as per usual, but her sickly rasp as opposed to her normal deep tones had just made them both hysterical.

"Well I think that was our most interesting rendition yet," Waverly said, still breathless from laughing so hard.

Nicole coughed again before replying, "Definitely."

They finished off the movie and watched one more before Wynonna got back home a little after 5PM, giant bag of Chinese takeout in tow.

"I have returned. With food."

Waverly started to stand up, but Nicole, who had fallen asleep, just tightened her grip.

"I'd definitely come get some, if I could move."

Wynonna laughed and sat down in the armchair closest to the couch, then handed Waverly a container of food. Ignoring Waverly's protests, she then reached over and flicked Nicole on the forehead, waking her up.

"Wake up dummy, I have food."

Nicole groaned, but sat up and accepted the food that was handed to her. They all ate together, watching _Cinderella_ per Wynonna's request. When they were done, even though it was ridiculously early, Nicole and Waverly retreated to Waverly's bedroom to go to sleep, despite Wynonna calling them party-pooping losers. They said their goodnights and got into bed, snuggling closely together in a position similar to how they had been laying on the couch. They slept peacefully through the night. When they woke up in the morning, Nicole was feeling much better.

"Babe? Thank you so much for helping me yesterday."

Waverly just coughed. "I think I'm sick."


End file.
